StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan! Stars.jpg Starclan2.jpg Starclan3.jpg Starclan4.jpg Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever.-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful brown tom with a few black stripes.Dustpelts Med Cat:Hollyleaf :D-Tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, son of Scourge, promised his only kit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-Darkcloud! Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.Wolffall 19:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Apprentices: Gingerpaw-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Crystalpaw-white she-cat with gray tail, balckish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyesfile:crystalwing.png Starpaw-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintpaw-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Sagepaw-gray-and ginger she-cat with eyes the color of honey file:sagehoney.png Kits: Darkkit: dauhter of Redtooth and Petalfur, is secretly trained by Tigerstar, less disrespectful and bossy than normal today, always gets into trouble.Black-and-white fluffy kitten( see pics on user page for whole family), rather large for her age. Age: 8 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Queens: Petulfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit. Very freindly, but strict.-Darkcloud! Elders: Camp Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *1 Vole *3 Thrushes *1 Squirrel *3 mice *4 Starlings *1 Rabbit Mates Rules *No killing without permission *No detail mating *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) Roleplay Sandstar walks out of leaders den and stretches-Sandstar1051 (Anyone wanna RP)-Sandstar1051 I do! Hollyleaf :D -Gingerpaw runs into camp, herbs in jaws- "Agh! Did you hear? It's Deadheart! He's near it!" Sandstar runs over to Gingerpaw "Whats this I hear about Deadheart?"-Sandstar1051 -Gingerpaw pants- "He's dead, but I heard he killed someone before he died, even thought he was dying. We need to visit HollyClan." Darkkit bounces over- " can I come! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Redtooth walks up- " I will acompany you there Gingerpaw." Sandstar gasps in shock. Then calms down and her face becomes serious "Darkkit, back to the nursery. Redtooth and Gingerpaw, come with me" Sandstar says and then heads toward the entrance-Sandstar1051 -Hollyleaf is already gone- -Crystalpaw and Starpaw come in with two starlings each- Sandstar wakes up and stretches, then walks out of her den.(Anyone wanna rp?)-Sandstar1051 -Hollyleaf :D wakes up, and Gingerpaw bounces out of den- "Good morning Sandstar!" (hollyleaf) "Good morning Hollyleaf! Could you please some to my den? I need to talk to you" Sandstar asks and then turns and heads back into her den "Coming!" (K)-Sandstar1051 -Goes hunting and brings back a rabbit and thrush-Shadeflower Walks up to Sagepaw and asks,want to hunt?"-Shadeflower "Sure!" -Sagepaw Mintpaw hears- I will come, too. Our assessment isn't far away. Ok let's go-Shadeflower Let's go into the territory. Why is my den in back? (Its protected back there)-Sandstar1051 Where is the apprentice's den? -pads across camp to Sandstar's den- -*Hears Hollyleaf approaching* "Come in!" -Darkkit wakes up and sneaks into leaders den. (Holly, ya still there?)-Sandstar1051 Yep, just working on my sprites. -Crystalpaw pounces on Darkkit before she makes it in, and brings her to her mom.- (Oh, ok) Phew! -*Washes herself on the sandy floor and hollyleaf comes in*-Sandstar1051 "Yes?"-Hollyleaf :D- "I need you to come with me to Hollyclan"-Sandstar1051 "Can Gingerpaw come too? She needs to exercise her paw,after her accident with the stone." "Hmm... I don't know. If Hollyclan decides not to listen to what I have to say... it could get ugly"-Sandstar1051 "And Hollylord's dead. Gingerpaw will get crazy if she misses the chance to come to HollyClan. But I could tell her to look after Darkkit with her sister, Crystalpaw." -From outside, a squel of excitment is heard- Darkkit bounces in- " Can I come Please.............!" -*Stands up in shock, then calms down* "Darkkit, you suggest that you should come, when you cant even listen to me in your own camp?"-Sandstar1051 " but I can fight too!" Jumps up and does a badger-slashing move taught to her by Tigerstar. Me and Sandstar should go together. "Well, you cant fight cats with that move. And, we come in peace, remember that part while you were eavesdropping?"-Sandstar1051 "ok, I won't go this time. But I had better get to go next time!" Turns and stalks off about 6 steps before breaking into a run. -*Turns to Hollyleaf* "I think they should watch her.. That little one is going to make a good warrior, if she learns how to respect others"-Sandstar1051 They would get good practice out of that, Starpaw and Crystalpaw. - Darkkit calls over her shoulder, " I heard that!" -Crystalpaw and Starpaw pounce on Darkkit.- Come with us! "That little one will keep their paws full" Sandstar says with a slight smirk "They'll be all right." To the territory! Just then Dustpelts runs up sweating heavily. Stop!! I saw 4 foxes on the other side of our territory. They are heading here right now!!Dustpelts 19:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Darkkit walks up politley and asks nicely "May I come too? I know how to fight foxes! Tigerstar showed me two nights ago." Nonsense young kit this mission calls for experienced warriors.Dustpelts 19:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) -*Races into camp* "Dustpelt! Foxes are coming"-Sandstar1051 Yell to Redtooth Wolffall and Shadeflower to come help. Quickly ducks into med cat den. 'Get herbs ready this could be bloody!' He yells to Hollyleaf :D.Dustpelts 19:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Darkit Races into nursery to warn others, while redtooth stands gaurd at the front of camp! Anger howling is heard not far away. Be ready they will be here soon shouts Dustpelt.Dustpelts 19:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC-* "Apprentices into the nursery!"-Sandstar1051 *Stands next to Dustpelt teeth bared* "You ready?"-Sandstar1051 *You bet!! Dustpelts 19:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *"Lets get em" *Just then Foxes race through the thron tunnel. She howls giving the signal to attack and races into battle*-Sandstar1051 *Dodges one fox then sinks theeth into another foxes foreleg.Dustpelts 19:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) -*Sneaks up behind one fox, pounces on its back, and bites throat*-Sandstar1051 Redtooth lunges at a fox and bites its neck, while , unseen Darkkit sneaks out and bites down HARD on a foxes paw. -*Throws fox aside, and looks for another fox, but instead sees Darkkit.* "Oh, no you dont!" *Runs over to Darkkit, picks her up by the scruff, and sets her down in the nursery. "Now, stay here!"-Sandstar1051 "Ok, Sandstar, I wll stay here and protect Petalfur!" -*Nods in approval and then runs back into battle*-Sandstar1051 Redtooth screeches as a fox snaps at him and then claws his face (later leaving him with a scar acroos his right eye). Auggh help!! The fox picked me up and carried me deeper into the forest!!Dustpelts 19:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) -*Tackles fox harming Redtooth and begins to claw face, when she hears Dustpelt's cry for help* "Dust!" *Runs towards the cry*-Sandstar1051 Fights feriously but is slowly losing his stregnth to escape the fox!Dustpelts 19:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) -*Catches up to the fox and Dustpelt, and with a pure snarl of rage, jumps on fox and claws at its eyes, making it drop Dustpelt*-Sandstar1051 -*Fox throws Sandstar off, into a tree, where she lies unconcious, and bleeding heavily from one shoulder*-Sandstar1051 Redtooth Yowls in anger and Attacks fox! Darkkit runs up to Sandstar and begins to drag her back to camp. *Moans unconciously*(XD moans unconciously! Can you even do that?!?!)-Sandstar1051 ( yes, i can, I am 8 mmons and really large for my age)-Darkcloud! 20:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) (I meant is it possible to moan unconciously? XD)-Sandstar1051 (yes)-Darkcloud! 20:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Herbs........Herbs...... SOMEONE GET ME COBWEB!!! And some marigold! Darkkit runs to the old twoleg barn and grabs Cobweb and margold- then runs back to camp! Yes! -applies cobweb to Sandstar- Darkkit, chew the marigold leaves up. Ok! *chews marigold up* -puts it on Sandstar- Can you get more marigold, in case the apprentices have wounds? Ok! *bounces off- and a few minites later, returns with more marigold* Thank you. I need to get them to the river. Hold that marigold for me, and follow me. (picks up Gingerpaw, and winces) Holds marigold and follows.( sees winceand asks,) Are you okay? Gross blood. -*Slowly wakes up* "uhh? What happened?"-Sandstar1051 "You fainted from loss of blood. Careful" -*Shakes head and it all comes rushing back to her. Eyes Widen* "Oh my, Dust!" *gets up and tries to run, but falls*-Sandstar1051 Darkkit walks up -"Careful Sandstar! dustpelts is all right. Redtooth saved him while I dragged you back to camp." Darkkit then begiens to clean a slightly bloodied, and torn ear. *Sighs in relief, and lies back down*-Sandstar1051 -And watch your wound.-